200 days
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: When Matthew turns 16, he will only have 200 days to live... Based on a dream I had a few months ago, might be turned into a multi chapter. R


This is a oneshot about a dream I had maybe two or three months ago... The dream was pretty, um, deep. I don't remember all the details, so I added a few things (Though they do not alter the central plot).

This is the (start of the) dream in a summary- I go to the movie theater with my friend, she doesn't like Hetalia so I don't know why she agreed to go... anywho! The movie poster is young America and Canada sitting on a bench, Canada's holding Kumajirou and is wearing that blue shirt with the black vest, America's smiling wide with his eyes closed and is wearing a red and white sweater. Behind them is an ocean, the beach has a lot of rocks and looks to be deserted. In the ocean itself you see a bright green light shooting up from the depths, forming a large splash! You'll find out the rest when you read~!

* * *

'Hey, Mattie! You wanna come play in the water with me?' Alfred asks his younger brother as he puts black goggles over his eyes.

Matthew shakes his head and holds his stuffed polar bear on his lap. 'No thank you, Alfred. You can, I'll just sit here on the rocks,' he says with a smile.

Alfred shrugs and runs into the water. Once he gets far enough in that he can't touch the ground anymore, he dives in. He loves swimming, he finds it to be a fun pass time when he goes to the beach with Mattie, who usually doesn't swim. Alfred continues swimming around underwater, going up for air every 10 seconds. After about five minutes he lays his eyes on a shell the size of a baseball about 5 more feet down

Alfred is drawn towards this shell, he doesn't know why. Perhaps it's worth a lot of money he thinks. He dove down to grab it and resurfaces with the shell in hand. He wades in the water, and examines it closely.

'Damn, I hoped that it would be made of silver or something, this thing's worthless...'

Alfred sighed and chucked the shell as hard as he could, it flew a long ways until it finally landed in the water.

Alfred had only just turned around when he felt something grab his leg. He shrieked and quickly looked into the water. Nothing. Alfred shivered and decided to begin swimming back to shore.

But he couldn't, it was as if he had been frozen in time, yet the world continued to move. He found himself staring at the place where he had thrown the shell. He saw a large tunnel of green light erupt from the depths of the water, it's appearance similar to a tornado. Alfred raised his arm to shield his eyes.

'I wonder what Mattie's thinking about right now?' He thought as the green light began to grow brighter.

_200 days..._

Alfred whipped his eyes around and looked into the water and up to the sky. 'Where is that voice coming from?'

_You have only given him 200 days.._

'What? Who?'

_When he turns 16, 200 days..._

'Who! ? Who is talking! ? And who will have 200 days for what! ?'

_When Matthew turns 16, he will only have 200 days to live..._

Alfred lowered his arm slowly, not even realising it was still shielding his eyes. He looked straight into the green light.

'What? Who are you! ?' he demanded, he was surprised that Matthew hadn't yelled at him to get away from the green light, or that he hadn't swam out to get him.

He felt something lean up against him, and whisper into his ear in an icy cold voice.

_And, it's all. Your. Fault._

With that, the green light vanished in an instant. The world continued to move properly for Alfred, and he didn't feel like he was glued into one spot.

He swam back to shore as quickly as possible. He ran up to Matthew and sat down beside him.

'Wow, Mattie, wasn't that amazing?' he exclaimed.

Matthew stared at his older brother with an arched eyebrow.

'What was amazing? That you swam so fast? I mean, that was pretty amazing...' Matthew said in mock-awe.

'You mean, you didn't see it? You didn't hear it?' Alfred asked.

'Hear what, Alfred?'

'N- nothing...'

Alfred and Matthew sat and stared out to the ocean in silence for a long time. All Alfred could think about was what he had heard out there.

200 days...

* * *

There's another half to this, though I doubt I'll write it...

I know that this makes very little sense, but do dreams ever make sense?

Also, when this dream ended (So not here.) I remember waking up and writing about it in my journal... then waking up and having to rewrite it ;) A dream within a dream...

Please review~! I love reviews, and I don't like seeing "_ favourited" but they don't review...


End file.
